


True Colors

by videogames18



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Richie gets comforted after the Henry Bowers incident





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the movie I wished there was more to their friendship and I am choosing to ignore the ending at the moment. I am currently on the lovely ship of reddie and will be forever so this is just the beginning for them.
> 
> If anyone wants to cry about reddie with me feel free to message me on tumblr:  
video-games18

His ears were still ringing with that one dirty word, faggot, faggot, faggot and he could steel hear it ringing in his head. He felt gross and his heart was hammering in his chest to the point he wanted to throw up. Nothing felt worth it anymore and he wiped away his tears roughly knowing this was not something he could easily fix. 

His whole world was falling apart in his fingertips now that everyone knew his deep dark secret making him want to disappear. Maybe the whole town would find out by the end of the day and he felt like he had been ruined. 

Everything around him was a blur and he didn’t give a shit anymore because all he wanted to do was hide in his room forever. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized he passed his best friend.

“Richie?!”Eddie yelled out in surprise as he had never seen him so visibly shaken before and his heart ached at the sight

Richie turned around staring into his eyes before ignoring him in favor of going home as he did not want to be around anyone, especially him. 

“Richie! Richie wait up !”Eddie yelled to him widening his strides in order to catch up to his friend

“Just leave me alone”Richie spit out not wanting to look at him out of embarrassment 

“I can help you !”Eddie told him as he caught up to him causing Richie to turn around to face him 

“That’s where you're wrong Eds, I can’t be fixed because it’s not something I can change. If you knew what was wrong with me you would be running”Richie told him sadly still visibly shaking 

“That’s not true”Eddie told him as there was nothing he wouldn’t do to help him

“Im gay Eds. Can’t you see ? I never wanted anyone to know, especially the losers, but now they will because of Henry Bowers. I guess now you know I never really could fuck your mom anyways”Richie said bitterly before turning away from him feeling exhausted

“Rich”Eds replied helplessly

“I’m sorry”Richie told him before running away just wanting to be alone

********************************************

When he made it home he flung open the door and ran up to his room not bothering to take off his shoes before he jumped into bed. Holding himself together arms wrapped around his knees curling up in a ball underneath his covers. 

Richie closed his eyes and wondered if anyone would ever truly notice he was gone if he never left his house again. 

The quiet knock on his door made him think otherwise and he shut his eyes tightly wanting whoever was on the other side to go away. 

“Rich?”Eddi asked on the other side patiently wanting more than nothing to come inside as he couldn’t help but follow Richie home

“Just go away ”Richie yelled as he was not ready to talk again

“Can I come in?”Eddie asked gently

“I don’t know”Richie said as he didn’t know if it was a smart idea because he didn’t want to be teased again

“Please?”Eddie pleaded from the other side

“Okay”Richie said defeatedly as he hoped whatever he was going to say might be over quickly

Eddie opened the door slowly and closed it behind him noticing the hidden lump on the bed and walked over to join it. 

“Are you in there Rich?”Eddie asked teasingly and the only reply he got was a grunt

“Fine I guess I'll just have to join you then”Eddie reasoned before diving under the covers and finding himself face to face with Richie in the dark

“What are you doing?”Richie asked as he was being so unlike himself

“I needed to talk to you”Eddie explained

“Your talking right now”Richie joked under his breath causing Eddie to smile as he didn’t lose his humor yet

“I guess I am but you didn’t give me a chance to speak earlier. What I wanted to say was that I don't care that you like boys Richie because your still Richie the trashmouth to me. The only thing that changed is you won’t be able to screw my mom anymore.”Eddie proposed boldly

“Thats not true, I’d still fuck your mom”Richie teased 

“Ughhh gross Rich”Eddie laughed as he knew he must have been feeling a little better

“Thank you”Richie said softly as he really needed to hear that and he felt lighter and safe under the covers with Eddie

‘Your welcome, now can we get out of here?’ Eddie asked as he did not know when was the last time Richie washed his blankets

“Maybe we should just stay in here”Richie said wiggling his eyebrows seductively

“Oh fuck off Richie”Eddie said as he pulled the covers off of him to get out of what was most likely dirty covers

“You wish”Richie told him as he got out from beneath the covers and breathed in the air and looked over at Eddie fondly. 

He smiled and knew he would be okay as long as he had Eddie and the rest would eventually be figured out.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I could relate with Richie over being called out because it really does suck when it happens especially when your not ready for it. For some reason it really hit me last night and I needed to get it all out for him and me.


End file.
